Panem Academy
by Cato'n'Clove4ever
Summary: Instead of facing the terrors of the arena, the children of the districts of Panem have to face the struggles and triumphs of Panem's prime boarding school, Panem Academy.
1. Chapter 1

Katniss's POV

"Ugh! Prim would you please be quiet. Remember we have to get up really early tomorrow so we don't miss the train to the Capitol." I screamed.

It was midnight and we had to get up at four so we wouldn't miss the train because tomorrow, well today now, we had to be at Panem Academy for the first required day to be there. Prim was obviously so excited, since it's her first year that she decided she would talk all through the night so now I can't sleep. It's my third year at Panem Academy. Prim is 12 but since she's learning how to be a healer she gets to go early than the other District 12 children. All the rest of us had to start at 13, same with Districts 11, 10, 9, and 8. But the others get to start at age 12, like Prim. Crap. Now it's 2 am and we have to get up in 2 hours, but Prim hasn't stopped talking.

"Prim it's 2 am we have to get up in 2 hours to get ready so unless you want to miss out on the first night of fun I suggest you go to sleep now."

"Okay Katniss, I'll go to sleep, but only because I don't want to miss out on the fun," Prim says tiredly.

I can tell she's tired because every time she waits for me to answer her question she closes her eyes until I'm done answering her. Eventually, she falls asleep so I do too. When it's finally time to wake up I was exhausted I only got an hour and a half to sleep. After I finally got out of bed I woke Prim up quickly so we could get ready so we wouldn't miss the train.

"Come on Prim you need to keep up with me or we are really going to miss the train."

"I'm coming it's just that there are so many people out here that I can't get around them fast enough."

"Well try just a little harder please Prim."

We made it on the Panem Academy train just in time. It was doing a final check for all the students. There were so many new students this year. It's a good thing about 400 kids are graduating this year and going to Panem University or they wouldn't have enough space for all of these new students.

Prim and I sit down in an empty row and Prim starts to fall asleep on my shoulder. I told her she needed to go to sleep on time so she would have enough energy to go through the day. Well, it's her fault for staying up so late so if she can't hangout late tonight it's all on her. I don't like bossing her around but sometimes she forgets we have to do things the next morning so I have to tell her what to do occasionally. I decided that since the train ride is long enough I can sleep until we get there to because I definitely could not miss out on the fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss's POV

We are finally here in the Capitol. When I felt the train come to a halt I immediately woke up. I was so excited to see my friends again that I woke Prim up so quickly she had no clue what was going on then rushed her off the train. When we got off the train I walked Prim over to the 12 year old check-in table then told her to meet me by the 16 year old table when she was done. After Prim and I got our schedules and room assignments I walked her into the building.

"Prim your room is down the hall to the left and is the fourth door on the right, okay?"

"Okay Katniss I'll see you at dinner."

"That's right little duck, but if you don't see me that means I went out with my friends to go out to eat in the Capitol so just stay with your roommate until I get back."

When I finished saying good-bye to Prim I walked to the other side of the building and went to my room. The first thing I say when I opened the door was a girl with wavy blonde hair sitting at the desk with her back to me.

"Glimmer," I questioned not knowing if it was her or some new student.

"Katniss! Oh my gosh I can't believe were roommates. I missed you so much this summer," Glimmer literally screamed. This was definitely Glimmer because no other girl I know would say 'Oh my gosh I can't believe…' at least once a day to a person.

"Glimmer, it's so good to see you again. I missed you so much too. One question who are the others roommates?"

"Oh well, Foxface and Clove are together; Annie and Johanna; Marvel and Thresh; then Finnick and Cato. I also heard Thresh's younger sister is here too now maybe she'll be Prim's roommate."

"Hopefully because Prim definitely needs someone she has some sort of connection with to be her roommate. She is so shy around new people that it's kind of ridiculous, but still cute.

"At least you don't have an obnoxious older twin brother."

After Glimmer and I finished catching up on what we each did this summer while unpacking our clothes we decided to go gather the others so we could hangout. Since we're not allowed to leave campus until 5pm we would just go to our private lounge. The first people we met up with were Clove and Foxface. Clove is from District 2, one of the richest districts, but she's not snobby at all she's kind to everybody. Johanna is just like Clove, but she's from District 7. Annie is a totally different story. She's from District 4, but she's not one of those Career like people she prefers to not get involved with them; same with Clove, Cato, Marvel, and Finnick. Then there's Foxface. We don't know why we call her that but I don't think she minds so that's what we call her. Foxface is from District 5, it's good to have her around when we go hiking because if we get lost she knows the way back.

Once we picked up the all the girls we walked over to the boy's dorms and asked the front desk where their rooms were. Thresh and Marvel were in Room 518 and Cato and Finnick were in Room 563. When we finally reached Thresh and Marvel's room we could hear them arguing over which weapon would be better for hand to hand combat. As always we have to barge into their room to get them to stop.

"Would you guys quit it with the weapon arguments already," Clove said in an annoyed tone.

"Fine, but only if you guys stop barging into our room," said Thresh.

"Whatever," we all said at the same time.

"So let's go get Cato and Finnick before they decided to eat without us," Marvel insisted.

We left their room and headed down the hall to the other guy's room. It took us 10 minutes to get there because none of us knew are way around the building since the just built it this year. I knocked on the door hard enough so they could hear it over their always playing music. I think they heard it because one of them turned it off and walked over to the door.

"Who is it," questioned Cato.

"It's a surprise," I responded. "If you open the door you'll find out."

When Cato finally opened the door he picked me up and gave me a huge hug.

"Kitty Kat how have you been," he said after he put me down.

"I've been fine Catobear."

Cato and I have been dating since I first started here 3 years ago. Our group is mostly made up of couples. Clove and Thresh have been dating since 2 years ago. Annie and Finnick have been dating for who knows how long. And Marvel is dating Johanna. They starting dating just last year, but they're really cute together. Eventually Glimmer and Foxface yell at the rest of us because they're the only two single people in our group, and they absolutely hate it when we act all lovey dovey around them.


End file.
